With the increasing downsizing of integrated circuits, more and more devices and functions are integrated into a semiconductor chip. As a result, more and more electrical connectors such as solder balls and micro-bumps need to be formed on the surface of the semiconductor chip, and the pitch of the electrical connectors becomes increasingly smaller. This posts a problem for the testing of integrated circuits. When the pitch of the electrical connectors becomes too small, probe cards may not be used since the pitch of the probe pins on the probe cards is greater than the pitch of the electrical connectors on the semiconductor chips. Even if the probe cards are used in the testing, the likelihood that the electrical connectors are damaged by probe cards is also high.